Drawing Reality
by Artful Doodler
Summary: Taken from Bakura's point of view, he finds out how his fantasies become a reality.


From afar I stared at her. Beautiful, I thought as I drew the flow of her dark black hair cascading down her back. Hair that I desperately wished I could run my fingers through just once. Hair that I dreamed of every night to feel. After a little more shading, my drawing of her was complete. I smiled at the drawing that was smiling back at me. It was a smile I wished was reality and not just some drawing.

I had to shut my sketchbook and attempt to focus on Professor Larson's lecture on Picasso but I wasn't interested in learning about him. I was more interested in the beautiful woman seated six rows and two seats over from my desk. Jacelia Fernandez was her name. She was a beautiful twenty-one-year-old exchange student from Argentina. When I first saw her a few months ago, I was immediately taken by her exotic beauty. Never before had I seen such beauty in a woman.

Most of my days were spent drawing her in my sketchbook. She was my muse. I probably have over 500 drawings of her. Unfortunately, she didn't even know I was alive. The thought of approaching her mortified me – I could never gather up enough courage to talk to her. To save myself from embarrassment I just admired her from a distance and drew her.

Finally it was 3 P.M. and the class was over. Just like the other times I waited until she left first and followed her. I would follow her to the library, where she would study and do some reading for other classes. I took pleasure in watching and observing her. I loved how she concentrated hard on her work.

After pulling out my sketchbook from my backpack, I flipped to a blank page and began drawing her once again. I never grew tired of drawing her. First, I concentrated on her body. She had a voluptuous body that I longed to hold in my arms. I was grateful for the low-cut sweater she was wearing that showed me a good enough amount of cleavage. I longed to run my tongue on her smooth skin, between her full breasts.

Licking my lips, I continued to draw madly for the next few minutes. Drawing always gave me a pleasurable high. It was a beautiful rush to feel the drawing flow through my veins, to my hands, to the pencil, and right to the paper. When I finished drawing, I smirked at the page before me.

The drawing was of Jacelia on her knees staring up at me with her almond-shaped eyes, my hard cock between her full lips. Oh how I wished it was reality, her giving me a blow job. Her hot pouty lips sliding up and down mu cock. I was hard now just thinking about it and decided it was time to depart the library. I needed to venture off to my dorm so I could take care of the problem in my pants.

It was another day of class and like always I stared at Jacelia while I drew her in my sketchbook. She was dressed down today in a navy pullover sweater and jeans, her black hair pulled back tightly into a ponytail. She was wearing her glasses instead of her usual contact lenses, which made her look extra intellectual. Her chin was perched upon her left hand as her eyes focused on the professor's slide show on the Picasso.

My drawing today focused on her profile. Her hair pulled back into a ponytail exposed her neck to me. I longed to rake my tongue along the slope of it, to taste her sweet skin. My mouth watered just thinking about it.

A warmth passed through my stomach when she asked Professor Larson a question about the slide show. I loved the way she spoke. Her English was perfect but it still held a hint of a Latin accent. I dreamt every night of her moaning and sighing my name in ecstasy as I thrust into her.

"Now that was an interesting observation, Jacelia, which inspires me to give an assignment," Professor Larson said. The whole class groaned in frustration at the announcement.

I stopped doing my drawing and looked as Professor Larson started writing on the whiteboard. In blue ink he wrote "Research Assignment."

"I am going to assign you each a partner. With your partner, you are to research a modern artist from the years 1920 to 1960. I expect a ten-page essay along with a painting or drawing of one of the artist' works. I will be selecting your partners randomly so that no one will work with their friends," Professor Larson said.

There was a part of me hoping that I would be paired up with Jacelia. My odds weren't good, though, since there was a total of fifty students in the class. I watched as Professor Larson pulled out a fishbowl filled with slips of paper from beneath the podium. For a few minutes he called out names and then I heard him say Jacelia's. My heart was racing in my chest and my brain kept repeating "pick me" over and over again.

"Jacelia Fernandez, your partner will be Ryo Bakura. Ryo and Jacelia, please raise your hands so I know that are both here."

I felt my eyes bug out of their sockets when Professor Larson said my name. I raised my hand and watched as Jacelia looked around the room to see who her partner was. When she finally spotted my hand, she flashed a bright smile at me. My head was swirling in shock and my stomach filled with nervousness and excitement. I could not believe I had received the opportunity to spend time with her.

When class was over, I stood up from my chair and walked toward her. My legs were shaking and my palms were sweaty.

"Hello, I'm Jacelia," she said sweetly as she stuck out her hand for me to shake.

"You can call me Bakura," I said shyly. I'd never been so close to her and my temperature felt so much hotter being next to her.

"I shouldn't have said what I said about modern artists and our lack of knowledge on them. I absolutely hate doing projects but at least I have you as a partner to help me out."

"Yeah," was all I could think of saying. My brain wasn't functioning normally and all I wanted to do was crawl under a rock and die from embarrassment.

"You're a quiet one, aren't you, Bakura? Don't worry; I think I can fix that. Are you free right now or do you have another class to go to?" she asked.

"This is my last class of the day," I said.

"Great, do you mind if we go back to my dorm to discuss what to do for this assignment?"

"No, not at all."

The walk to the dormitories was quiet. I was not very good at initiating conversation.

Every once in a while I would glance at her walking beside me. It gave me a fuzzy feeling in my stomach seeing her right beside me. It was like she belonged there. When we finally reached the dorm, we had to climb a flight of stairs to get to the second floor. I couldn't resist staring at her abundant behind as I followed her up the stairs. I really wanted to reach out and run my hands over the roundness of her ass.

Finally, we entered her dorm and I was struck with the colour pink. Almost everything in her room was pink, from the curtain to the rug and bedsheets.

"You must really love pink," I commented.

"Yes, it's my favourite colour. Go ahead and have a seat right there," she said, pointing to the chair in front of her computer.

My eyes wandered all over her desk. She had lots of pictures of herself and various people. There were lots of her and one particular man. I couldn't fight the jealously that was creeping inside me looking at how happy she was standing next to him.

"You have a lot of friends," I commented.

"Back in my country I do. I'm afraid I don't have as many friends here in America as I do back in Argentina. I miss my family a lot, especially my brother, Alejandro," she said, pointing to him in one of the photographs.

I let out a sigh of relief when she said "brother" and that the man in the pictures wasn't her boyfriend. I watched as she walked into her closet and came out a few moments later wearing pink shorts and a pink tank top. I did my best to suppress the arousal I was experiencing just gazing at the amount of skin she was displaying.

"Okay, I was thinking of some artists we could research and the one artist I really admire is the Mexican artist Frida Kahlo. I think her paintings are very powerful and unique," she said.

"Sounds good to me," I said.

"Let's get started with the research, then. I think today we should conduct a study on the databases online and then tomorrow after class we could head over to the library to find some books," she said.

I nodded in agreement and reached for my backpack, I pulled out my binder so that I could have some paper to take notes on. We spent the next three hours researching online.

"I really hate to cut this short but I have to attend a sorority meeting at the student union in fifteen minutes. We can continue this tomorrow after class," she said after printing out the last page from an information database we were looking at.

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow, then," I told her.

When I left her dorm, I quickly went to mine, which was two buildings over from hers.

Flopping onto my bed, I couldn't wipe the permanent smile that was fixed upon my lips. For most of the semester I dreamed of spending time with her and now that I finally did, so I reached for my backpack to retrieve my sketchbook. My heart fell when I couldn't find it inside. I dumped everything out and only my binder and two textbooks feel out.

I started to panic and hoped my worst fear wasn't true. I hoped I didn't accidentally leave my sketchbook in Jacelia's dorm room. I spent the next few minutes looking throughout my room hoping I hadn't misplaced it but I couldn't find it. I wanted to go back to her dorm but she said she'd be at a sorority meeting. I had no idea when she would come back.

All I could do was painfully wait until tomorrow and hopefully get an opportunity to search her room.

The next day I walked into class feeling uneasy. In my mind I pictured Jacelia finding my sketchbook and being angry with me for drawing sexually explicit pictures of her. All my fantasies were in that sketchbook and it scared me to think of her looking at them.

I entered the classroom and went straight to my desk. My eyes drifted to where Jacelia's desk was and I saw she was already there reading a book.

In a hoarse voice, Professor Larson said, "All right, I'm really not feeling well today and I don't feel like speaking. Being the nice person I am, I will be giving you all a free period to spend with your partner to discuss your research assignment. I expect you all to utilize this time wisely. I will also allow you to leave class early. I suggest you use this time to go to the library and do more research."

Everyone in the class shuffled out of their desks happy to have a free period. Jacelia started walking towards me.

"Hello, Bakura."

"Hi," I said softly.

"I'm really glad Professor Larson isn't feeling well, it gives us extra time to do our research," she said.

"Oh yeah, it does."

"Come on; let's go back to my dorm room. I went to the library this morning and checked out a few books on Kahlo. We can sort through them and see which has the best information."

When we arrived at her room, I kept an eye out for my sketchbook. My eyes scanned the pink room but I could not see it anywhere.

"Bakura? Are you okay?" Jacelia asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I replied.

"Are you sure? If you want we can continue researching tomorrow."

"I'm sure."

We spent the next hour perusing the various books she checked out from the library. Every once in a while, I would divert my eyes from the page I was reading and sneak a look around her room for any sight of my sketchbook.

"Find anything interesting so far?" she questioned.

"Not quite," I replied.

"Are you sure, Bakura?"

"Yeah."

"You seem very distracted."

"I'm not."

"Excuse me for a moment."

I watched as she stood up and walked to her closet. Closing the book I was reading, I decided to take the time to look more thoroughly around her room. I began my search under her bed and then near her desk.

"Looking for something?" I heard her ask all of a sudden, causing me to jump in surprise.

"Oh, uh, no, I was just stretching my arms," I said quickly as I faked an arm stretch.

"Stretching, huh? I actually think you were looking for this," she said. My jaw dropped when I saw her holding my precious sketchbook.

"Jacelia-"

"Bakura, I must say that your drawings are excellent. Not only do they have great details, they are _muy caliente _(very hot)."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Is this what you want me to do to you?" Jacelia asked while opening my sketchbook, her fingers thumbing through the pages.

She smiled when she arrived at the page she was looking for and showed me the drawing I did a few days in the library where she had my cock in her mouth. My cheeks burned in embarrassment. I never thought she would ever see my drawings.

"And is this what you want to do to me?" she questioned as flipped through the pages again and stopped at the one I drew two weeks ago in class. It was of me driving my cock into her, doggie-style. I was inspired to draw it because I had her bending over in class, her ass sticking out, trying to pick up a pen.

"Jacelia, I can explain," I said nervously.

"What is there to explain? It's all right here," She said, waving the sketchbook in front of my face.

"I'm sorry if I offended you. I promise to never draw you again," I said, nearly in tears from being totally embarrassed. My mind was racing; she probably hated my guts now and thought I was the biggest pervert in the world.

"Damn, you are so cute. If you wanted me, you should have just asked," Jacelia said seductively as she moved closer toward me. My eyes bugged out of their sockets; did I hear her right?

"Wha-wha-what?"

Jacelia got on her knees, her face inches away from my crotch, and said, "If you wanted to live out what you drew in your drawings, you should have just asked. I mean, why draw fantasy, when you can have reality?"

I stood there speechless as I looked down at Jacelia's hands caressing my thighs. She had a mischievous smile playing on her glossy pink lips while she stared at my crotch. I gulped because it was then I realized I had an erection that made a tent in my pants. The touch of her fingers raking down my thighs was arousing me to no end. My cock ached to escape out of my pants.

"So Bakura, do you want me to suck your cock like in your drawing?" she asked.

A moan escaped my lips when I felt Jacelia's hand squeeze my cock through my pants.

"Tell me you want me to suck your cock," she commanded.

I was breathing heavily and still in shock that we were both in this position right now.

Never had I imagined her willing enough to want to give me pleasure. I had dreamt about it and fantasized about it for the longest time, yet I never thought I would be desirable enough for her. I always felt too ugly and nerdy for her affection.

"I want you to suck my cock," I said breathlessly.

Not waiting for another second, Jacelia undid my pants and shoved them to my ankles. My erection bounced into vies, standing proudly at attention, and wanting to be touched. She wrapped her tiny hand around my cock and began to stroke it slowly.

"You have such a beautiful cock, Bakura. It's so nice and big. I bet it has brought lots of other girls pleasure."

"Actually, you're the first," I said shyly.

"Wow, I'm your first ever?" Jacelia asked.

"Yeah, I'm a virgin," I quietly confessed.

"Mmmm, that turns me on so much more knowing that my mouth and pussy will be the first to take your cock," Jacelia said as she licked her lips.

I watched as Jacelia's tongue traced along the tip, smearing the pre-cum that had appeared. Then she licked down the length right to my ball sack where she massaged her tongue over my hanging balls as she gently jerked me off. She then opened her mouth wide and slowly inserted my cock inside. I groaned and felt my knees grow weak as her lips slid up and down my hardness. Her mouth was wet and felt amazing, rubbing all over my pulsating cock. This was better than I ever imagined. She kept sucking and sucking until she slid my cock out of her mouth. I frowned, hoping she wasn't down.

"You like this, Bakura? You like me sucking you off?" she asked, her hot breath brushing my saliva-covered cock.

"Yes, don't stop," I whispered.

Her mouth returned to sucking and I absolutely loved it when she would bring her lips up my cock 'cause she would create a delicious slurping sound. This was all too much for me and I couldn't hold my orgasm any longer. The pressure started to build up in my balls and I could feel the cum ready to burst out. My hands grabbed a handful of her black hair as my hips started to lunge forward, causing my cock to drive in and out of her mouth like a jackhammer.

All I could hear was her moaning loudly in ecstasy as I thrust into her mouth. Faster and faster, my cock went. I was so deep inside her mouth I could even feel the tip of my cock going down her throat. My balls started to slap against her chin and within seconds a wave of pleasure ran through my body. I exploded into her mouth, my cum shooting into her waiting mouth. Never missing a beat, she kept sucking and swallowing my cum. When I came down from my high, I looked down at her; her mouth was glistening and a few drops of cum had leaked onto her chin.

With her perfectly manicured fingers, she wiped her chin, and licked the remainder of the cum off.

"Mmmm, _que delicioso_ (that's delicious)," she commented as she smacked her lips in delight.

I was so frozen with pleasure that I was speechless. I could not believe I just experienced my first blow job with Jacelia. She stood up and gazed deeply into my eyes. Her hand reached up and caressed my face for a moment before she pulled my head down toward hers, causing our lips to crush together. Her tongue then delved into my mouth, urgently massaging my tongue. It was weird yet arousing to know that moments ago my cock had been touching her lips and tongue.

I felt her push me forward and before I knew it I landed back first onto her bed. She then climbed on top of me and straddled my stomach; her brown eyes looked into my eyes with lust.

"I wonder what we should do next? Oh! I have an idea," she said as she hopped off me and went to pick up my sketchbook.

"Here, pick anything here and we'll act it out," she said, handing me my sketchbook.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I looked through all your drawings last night. It got me so hot that I started to touch myself. Your drawings are so good I bet acting them out will be greater," she said seductively as she planted some lazy kisses along the side of my neck.

A nervous feeling floated around my stomach as I looked through the various drawings of her and me. When I reached a particular drawing I did a few months ago, my cock began to harden just gazing at it.

"This one," I said, shyly pointing to the drawing I did after first seeing her in class. It was her on top of me riding my cock.

Without another word, she climbed out of bed and began to strip out of her clothes. First she pulled of her T-shirt and then her shorts. She had on a cotton candy pink bra and matching panties. Her hands went to her breasts, cupping them and pushing them together. Her fingers then reached for the button on the front of her bra and with one flick her bra came undone, her breasts and hard nipples falling into me view. She shrugged her bra off and tossed it away.

Then she turned around and bent over, her round ass in the air. Slowly, she pulled down her panties to her ankles, exposing her bare ass. She shook her ass from side to side before standing up and facing me.

My mouth watered as my eyes drank in her naked body for the first time. Her skin was a beautiful caramel colour, her breasts were full, and I noticed her pussy was shaved clean. I took a deep breath when I saw her climb on top of me and hover over my hard cock. With her hand, she guided my cock inside her and I groaned, feeling her tight wetness slide down.

Jacelia held my gaze with my eyes, her dark brown eyes burning with desire. She began to gyrate her hips in a circular fashion; her wet pussy felt so good squeezing all around my cock.

She placed her hands onto my chest and slowly her pussy began to slide up and down.

My hands went up and fondled her breasts as she was riding my cock. Her breasts were so soft and perky. When I began twisting my nipples, her moans grew louder, which made my cock even harder.

I couldn't handle the slow pace anymore and my hips began to thrust upward, creating a more delicious friction. Our bodies soon began to collide faster. Throwing my head back in pleasure, I let my body absorb all the amazing feelings running through me. All I could hear was the sweet moans she was making and the creak of the bedsprings. Deeper and deeper my cock went into her tight wet pussy.

My orgasm was fast approaching and just when I about to cum, she stopped. I opened my eyes and saw her get off my cock. My cock felt so empty without her pussy on it. She moved to the space next to me and got on all fours.

"Come on and fuck me doggie-style like in your drawing," she commanded.

Immediately, I got off my back and went behind her to position myself. My heart was racing as I parted her ass cheeks and gazed at her glistening pussy. It fluffed my ego to know that she was wet because of me. Holding my throbbing cock in my hand, I inserted myself into her. Her tight pussy walls contracted all around me and I couldn't take it anymore. I began pounding into her like there was no tomorrow. My body just slammed into her, our skin slapping together.

Jacelia reached out with her hands to her headboard and used that as leverage to meet my thrusts. She started to let out a string of words in Spanish that I had no idea what they meant but it was arousing to hear.

In and out my cock went. Witch each thrust, I was close to the edge. Our fucking was so intense that I couldn't hold back anymore. My balls were churning, and I could feel the cum burning in my cock, desperately wanting to get out. I thrust and thrust until a tidal wave of pleasure crashed over me. I let out one last hard thrust and pulled her ass close as I began to shoot what felt like gallons of cum into her convulsing pussy.

"Mmmm… yes, cum inside me. Fill my pussy up," she moaned.

My body felt so drained as I collapsed on top of her. After a few moments of silence, she pushed herself off my body. I turned onto my back and saw her pick up my sketchbook and flip through the pages.

"This one is my favourite," she said, pointing to the drawing I did a few months ago of her completely naked with my fingers in her pussy.

"You want me to do that to you?" I asked.

Jacelia nodded and lay back down, spreading her legs wide for me. I got between her legs and the smell of sex filled my nostrils. I slipped two of my fingers inside her drenching wet pussy and began to finger-fuck her. As I did that, she bought hand down and began furiously rubbing her clit.

My eyes were glued to her rubbing her clit and I had this craving to taste it. Licking my lips, I pushed her hand away, and place my tongue over her throbbing clit. Her juices tasted so sweet and I started to suckle her clit hard. I could feel her hands weave through my hair as she pushed her clit onto my tongue.

"Oh, _si_," she moaned loudly as her hips started to go crazy.

Her back arched high and I felt her pussy walls tighten over my fingers and her clit explode on my tongue. When she finished her climax, she pulled my hand out of her pussy and brought it to her lips. Her mouth sucked in my fingers as she hungrily licked her juices off.

Taking my fingers out of her mouth, I smiled at her and leaned in for a passionate kiss.

"That was fun," she said after pulling away from the kiss.

"Yeah, it was."

"How about you draw how I look after we've fucked?" she asked, immediately getting in a seductive pose.

I picked up my sketchbook and went to get my pencil from my backpack. For a moment I stared at her lying contentedly on her pink bed. I began to draw her naked body, starting first with her perky breasts and then her pussy, which she had spread wide with her fingers. I felt my cock stir again as I drew. I tried to ignore my now reawakened cock but I simply couldn't. I had to fuck her again. Dropping my sketchbook to the floor, I pounced on top of her and began to thrust inside her drenched pussy. She seemed surprised by my abruptness but that soon faded away as I heard her moan in pleasure.

As I thrust into her I thought about how lucky I was. Who knew my drawings would end up becoming a reality? Maybe next time I should start drawing being a rich and famous artist with Jacelia by my side supporting me.


End file.
